the_dere_typesfandomcom-20200214-history
Yangire
Not to be confused with yandere. A yangire is a Japanese term used to refer to normal people who suddenly become violent outside. Personality Yangires are very similar to yanderes; both are people who suffer from personality disorder and can easily become violent and extremely dangerous. However, Yangires are far, far more chaotic, and they can be much worse than yanderes. A yangire is character whom snaps suddenly out jealousy, irritation, or something similar. Unlike a yandere, they are not motivated by the love of another, in other words, an yandere acts only with the love of another person, while an yangire is kind of free spirit and committed many atrocities randomly by their own will. They are violent sometimes due to a past trauma, or hatred. A yangire is often considered a Mastermind or Evil Genius. The reason for the question is that an yangire socialize with other people to get what they want. They are always considered serial killers. They are very intelligent and smart, and it is almost impossible to know what they will do. They are always hiding their true personality in the shadows, and when the time comes, they show their true personality. They can easily manipulate other people, and are always charismatic people. There are two types of yangires in general. Yangire with 1 Personality They are yangires that only have 1 personality, in other words, they are yangires who know very well what they do and have full control of the mind without showing any type of mental illness which affects the exchange of personality. They are yangires which has the full sense of right and wrong and do horrible atrocity by their own will. Due to this fact, the they have few redemptive qualities as they already kill and torture people by own will as if it were something more than simple as breathing. Should note that some of them put the pleasure of killing up their own lives. Yangire with 2 Personalities Not to be confused with yandegire. They are yangires who suffer from two or more personalities, these yangires show clearly effects of mental illness. They are often forced and compelled to share their mind with a psychotic personality that shows signs of an assassin mind and often the normal person lives with that another personality that comes to the fore in times of psychological disturbance such as anger, fear or stress and are repeatedly blamed for the crimes caused by another personality. In some cases that person lives with that personality like a normal person and even mark some moments that personality should be changed, however unalike a yandegire they do not also kill for love Meaning of the Name This word is an abbreviation of "yanderu" (病んでる), which means to be mentally or emotionally ill, and "gire" (ギレ), which means to cut or snap. The yangire is one of the few "-dere" types without the addition "-dere". Characters with this Personality See this page for the list. Category:Dere Category:Violent Category:Not a -dere